


The Breakout

by Marakov



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakov/pseuds/Marakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marakov Cousland travels to Kirkwall to see how Fereldan refugees are faring. He meets Bethany in the Gallows and decides something has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, I always saw my Human Noble Warden coming to Bethany's rescue...this is my interpretation of how that might happen. My first fanfiction, not too long but hopefully somebody enjoys.

The Breakout

Gabriella Hawke was standing near the fireplace in her mansion when the front door opened. Isabela entered escorted by a tall, muscular, handsome man with short black hair. She was draped over his left arm, a huge smile on her face. 

As Isabela dragged her companion toward her, Gabriella heard Bodahn gasp, “Warden! Fancy meeting you again!” Sandal was jumping up and down, clapping his hands in excitement.

“Bodahn, Sandal! I didn’t know you’d be here!” the man said happily as he broke away from Isabela and greeted the two dwarves. After their greetings were done, Isabela grabbed a hold of him and dragged him over to Gabriella.

“Well, that takes some of the surprise off my announcement, but let me make formal introductions anyway. Hawke, this is Marakov Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, and now King of Ferelden. Marakov, this is my good friend, Gabriella Hawke.” 

Gabriella did a slight bow before saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty, but I thought the title was King Consort.” 

“Oh, that…” Marakov said with a chuckle. “Well, Anora has agreed to drop the consort part of the title…I can be quite persuasive.” He stood there smiling at her as Isabela continued to cling to him, a huge grin on her face.

“See, Hawke, I told you I had met the Hero of Ferelden when I was in Denerim.” Isabela said proudly. “Anyway, I ran into him yesterday afternoon as he was leaving the Viscount’s office…I couldn’t believe it was him! So, I went right over and reintroduced myself and we spent the entire evening…renewing our friendship, if you know what I mean.” Isabela winked at her friend, as a slight blush came to Marakov’s face. 

“Ooh, it sounds like the King was being a bad little boy, hmm? What would Queen Anora say if she knew?” Gabriella asked with a smirk.

“Well, Anora and I…we have…an arrangement. As long as I’m discreet, she doesn’t mind.” Marakov stuttered.

“Discreet…with Isabela?” Gabriella guffawed. Isabela didn’t seem to mind; after all, she had another story to tell.

“Yes, well, that’s not why I came to Kirkwall…” Marakov replied as he gently broke free from Isabela’s grasp. The wanton pirate looked somewhat offended, as if there would be a better reason to come to Kirkwall than to be with her.

“You see, I came here to check on how Fereldan refugees were doing, hoping to convince some to return home and help rebuild the country. Well, I was given a tour of the Gallows and…I was appalled at what I saw.” Marakov had a disgusted look on his face as he thought back to what he had seen.

“I was glad to see that there were virtually no Fereldans there, but I did meet one…your sister.” he explained.

“You met Bethany?” Gabriella asked, curious about where this conversation was headed.

“Yes, I did. She seems to be adapting well, but…well, let me cut to the chase. I want to arrange for her…escape, and take her back to Denerim with me. She would become a member of my inner circle and…”

Gabriella cut him off, “A member of your inner circle? Why, you son of a bitch, I should cut off your balls and shove them down your throat!” Marakov and Isabela both took a step back, surprised at the outburst. 

He tried to respond, but Gabriella raised her hand, “No, you will hear me out! I’ve heard the rumors about your inner council, filled with your concubines! That prissy little bitch you’re married to might tolerate your womanizing, but I will not stand by and let you turn my little sister into a royal whore!”

Marakov took a deep breath before speaking, “If I might respond…first of all, my council is NOT filled with my concubines.” It was obvious that he was trying hard to maintain his composure.

“It is true that I have a relationship with a couple of them, but they are in the minority. They are both extremely talented and provide a great service to the Crown…uh, I’m not talking about THAT kind of service, either.” He began to pace back and forth in front of Gabriella.

“Their position on my council has absolutely nothing to do with our relationship. If they were not capable, they would not be there…we could continue seeing each other anyway. Secondly, I do not appreciate you calling my wife a prissy little bitch. We may not have a…traditional marriage, but I do care for her, despite what people might think.”

Gabriella sighed, “What am I supposed to think? You meet my little sister one time and all of a sudden you want to invite her to be a member of your council? This makes no sense…”

“The mage on my council at the moment will…be leaving soon, and I need a replacement. The fact that Bethany is a Fereldan means something, the fate of my countrymen is important to me, whether you believe that or not. I also see something in her, I see a person I can trust. I think I’m a pretty good judge of character, I had to be during the Blight.” Gabriella looked at Isabela and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I saw that!” Isabela protested.

Marakov couldn’t help but chuckle, “Anyway, I’ve talked to the Chantry and the Viscount and it looks like they have no say in how the Gallows is run. My meeting with Knight-Commander Meredith was…well, let’s just say that it didn’t go very well. She does not agree with the leniency Anora and I have shown toward the Circle in Ferelden. Thankfully, I didn’t mention Bethany so she doesn’t know my true intentions…”

“So, what do you have in mind?” Gabriella asked.

“I need to meet with Anders…he’s our only hope.” Marakov replied, earnestly. 

***

Anders was cleaning his clinic in Darktown when he looked up and saw Gabriella and Isabela standing in front of him with a man that looked disturbingly familiar. It was a face from his past…a face he never thought he’d see again. A cold chill ran up his spine and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he realized who he was.

“C-Commander…” he gasped.

“Relax, Anders, I’m not a Grey Warden anymore.” Marakov said with a big smile as he walked over to the apostate mage and shook his limp hand.

“You’re not here to take me back?” Anders whispered nervously.

“No, Grey Warden business is no longer mine. I’m here because I need your help.” Marakov paused before continuing. “I need you to get with your contacts and make the necessary arrangements to help Bethany Hawke escape from the Gallows.”

“What? No, you don’t know what you’re asking. She’s already there, it would be way too risky to spring her free. We couldn’t…” Anders protested.  
“You would deny the man who gave you Sir Pounce-a-Lot?” Marakov asked, a grin on his face.

“So, you’re the one who gave him the cat?” Isabela asked in surprise. Gabriella elbowed her in the ribs and shushed her, earning her a dirty look from the pirate.

Anders sighed, “That’s not fair…and it’s not just about the cat either.” He shot Isabela a dirty look. “The commander also saved me from an overzealous templar who wanted to execute me…although I’m not sure becoming a Grey Warden was such a bargain.” He muttered the last part.

“Fine, I’ll make the arrangements.” Anders said in resignation. “You’ll need to line up a fast ship to get Bethany out of Kirkwall as soon as possible, though.” 

“Ooh, I can help with that!” Isabela cut in. “I know a certain captain who would be perfect for the job…he owes me a favor.”

“I bet he does…” Gabriella said under her breath, Isabela didn’t seem to notice.

***

It was the early morning hours; Marakov and Bethany were standing on the deck of a small schooner that was preparing to leave Kirkwall Harbor. Bethany’s mind was still reeling from the recent events; one minute, she was sleeping in her cot and the next she was being rushed out of the Gallows via the sewer system. Before she really knew what was happening, she was here on deck standing in front of the Hero of Ferelden whom she had only recently met.

“I apologize that everything happened so suddenly, Bethany. Gabriella wanted to be here to say goodbye, but I didn’t want to bring any undue attention to us. She said that she will be traveling to Denerim soon to see you. Once we get back to Ferelden, I’ll have Queen Anora sign the appropriate paperwork authorizing your leave from the Circle and appointment to my council.” Marakov explained.

“And what exactly do you expect in return for arranging my escape, your Majesty?” Bethany asked cautiously.

Marakov chuckled, “Maker’s breath, you and your sister are so suspicious. As far as what I expect in return…a smile would be nice.”

Bethany couldn’t help but grin, “And is that all you expect my lips to do?”

“Yes, that is all I expect your lips to do.” he smiled warmly. “Anything beyond that would be completely up to you, it will have no impact on your position as one of my advisors. Who knows what may come to pass…” 

Bethany stood looking at the handsome young man in front of her. He made her feel so comfortable, so safe, and his charisma seemed to ooze out of every pore – so effortlessly and so honestly. She sighed, she knew better than to ever become involved with this man, after all he was married to the queen! Yet, she had the feeling that it would be just a matter of time before they…got to know each other better, as Isabela would say. Gabriella would be furious with her…but maybe that was part of the appeal.


End file.
